Barney Twice Is Nice! (3 minutes) is opening
Barney Twice is Nice! (3 minutes) Transcript *(Snowy TV screen before the Play for the Viewers Like You) *Announcer: You. And By! (fade to black) *(1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 footprints before Entamail Next Step Toodler Formula) *Announcer: Mead Johnsons. Maker of Next Step Todder Formula. Helping toddlers grow up healthy. *(baby giggles and fade to black) *Announcer: (Chuck E. Cheese's logo) Chuck E. Cheese's. Where. A Kid. Can Be. A Kid. (Chuck E. Cheese's bouncing sound) *(Season 3 Opening Sequence Barney & Friends walk before it stops then we open up before the kids meet in the school playground and the Kids sounds) Barney is a dinosaur From our imagination, And when he's tall, he's what we call A dinosaur sensation! (music) Barney's friends are big and small; They come from lots of places. After school they meet to play And sing with happy faces Barney shows us lots of things Like how to play pretend, ABC's and 123s And how to be a friend. Barney comes to play with us Whenever we may need him. Barney can be your friend too, If you just make-believe him! (The title card of the screen of Barney & Friends Twice Is Nice! from Season 3 than we open up and see Julie is find in the purple box, Tosha is look and Shawn is look in the school classroom while Julie is a hula-hoop) *Julie: Barney To Play a Hula-hoop is a Big circle! (Julie is Hula-Hoop on the ground circle Barney doll) It Maybe A Little Too Big For You! Barney! *Shawn: Look! There's Something Else It's Purple! * (Barney doll comes to life when Barney's hla-hoop is Stuck) * Barney: Woah! (laughs) it say somebody! say Purple! * Kids: Barney! * Barney: Oh Hi There Everyone! (Barney's Hula-hoop is Stuck) OOPS! Oh! (laughs) It looks Like Hula-hoop is inspect on Me! * Kids: (chattering) * Barney: (Hula-hoop is Stuck) I'm getting up and down of you! * Kids: I Can Help You? * (When Kids is Barney get stuck on Hula-Hoop) * Shawn: I Don't Think It's Gonna Work! I Know What We Can Do! Come On Barney! * Barney: OK! * (Shawn is holdhands for Barney is walking) * Julie: Can We Go Carful Barney! * Barney: I'll Try! Let Me See! * Tosha: I'm Racing Your Arms Barney! * Barney: Of Course! (When hula hoop is off while Tosha and Julie take turns) Oh! (Music starts for Move Your Body) (laughs) Thank You Very Much! Oh! Just A Lot Of Beanding Twisting To Get That Off! There are lots of different ways our bodies move. * Kids: Bodies move! * Barney: They can twist and bend and shake and really groove. * Kids: Really groove! * Barney: If you're ready now to start, let's try to find a part That will do the things old Barney says to do. OK No Twist! That's It! And Bend! And Shake! And Groove! There are lots of different ways our bodies move. * Kids: Bodies move! * Barney: They can twist and bend and shake and really groove. * Kids: Really groove! * Barney and Kids: Now we've had a lot of fun. It's a shame that we're all done. But we'd like to play this game again real soon. * Barney: Oh! Let's Twist it Again! And Bend! And Shake! And Groove! (Ends) * (Barney and kids chattering) * Barney: Now! Now That Your All Worm Up! What Should We Like To Do! * Shawn: We're Working On A Project for School! * Tosha: It's A Scavenger Hunt! Kind It Like A Treasure Hunt! Category:Barney & Friends First Generation